


Sweet Buttery Goodness

by thefilipinozombie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, I counted, POV Second Person, don't worry it's a REAL DRABBLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilipinozombie/pseuds/thefilipinozombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans offers you a place to stay. Papyrus is done with Sans' shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Buttery Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write fanfiction for this dumb game but this is the only thing that came to mind
> 
> let me know if you want more i guess, maybe i can start a prompt thing

"i s'pose you can crash here for a bit. probably better than undyne findin' ya."

Your conversation is interrupted by a voice shouting down the hall, causing you to jump slightly and turn your head behind you.

"WHY IS MY DOORKNOB COVERED IN BUTTER?!"

You turn back to Sans. He winks at you, his smile growing bigger. You smile back.

"SANS!" Papyrus yells. "WHY CAN'T YOU PUT THIS MUCH EFFORT IN YOUR PUZZLES?"

"this is more fun," he replies with a shrug. His shoulders are shaking from laughter. You can't help but join him as Papyrus's screams increase in volume.


End file.
